Caleum Myers
Caleum Myers served as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor (2065-67) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. DOB: January 29 2041 Height: 6’2 Hair: Dirty blonde, a little long on top but not too much Nicknames: Cal Half and half History: Caleum comes from a family that is half muggle and half wizard. His dad, Kenneth Myers, was a muggle born History Professor at a local university in their home town of London. Caleum spent many nights and weekends within the walls of the library learning as much as he could about different histories within the muggle realm, as his father worked. It was his quiet time away from his sister Madison who always seemed to spoil the moment. His mother on the other hand, Judy, was a witch who graduated from Hogwarts and left to work within the Ministry in London in the Department of Magical Transportation. She was a top worker within the department and received several awards for her time and services dedicated to controlling and maintaining the magical world of transportation. Once out of school, Caleum decided that with his life, he wanted to devote himself as an Auror. He went thru extensive training within the English Ministry and finished in the top ten of his class. He worked for the English Ministry for a while until he was offered a position within the German Ministry working on a secret project that involved some of the members within the Ministry itself. During the project he was placed within the Magical Accidents and Catastrophes to find out why so many problems were coming through the department. His sources led him to one person with whom he was captured by the Magical Law Enforcement finding that not only was the prisoner an escapee that transformed himself into a worker of the department but also a criminal that slipped thru the hands of the Law Enforcement every time. He was sentenced and returned to Azkaban. Caleum was reviewed and awarded top honours within the German Ministry and returned home soon afterwards to care for his father who became ill with a well known decease. Three months later after his return, Caleum’s father, Kenneth, passed away leaving Cal to support his mother and nurse her back to the mental capacity she needed to be to return to work. Hogwarts soon learned of Caleum’s return and requested his services as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Assistant Professor. Almost deciding against teaching, Caleum thought it over and accepted the position so that his mother and sister would not worry with him as much. He felt he owed it to them to be around for a while longer. 'Personality: ' Caleum was one in school who was confident enough in himself to not get mixed up with the females. He and his best mate, Constantine Masterson made a packed that they would never fall for the ones who were...slightly crazy, so they think. Caleum now believes that being single helped him further his career within the Ministry and assisted in his position within Hogwarts. When it comes to girls, Cal is one that never notices anything, unless it just stands out above the rest. His sister tried teaching him but it was never any use. To him, it is best to leave things unsaid. Cal is one that likes sports…well any kind of sport as long as it is a game and he has a chance to win. He is not one that is a sore looser when not winning a game and will always be there to cheer along the other person. Never dare the boy…he just might do it as long as harm to himself or others is not involved. He is headstrong in his work and once again is confident that he is the person to get the job done correctly and in a timely manor. He does not like to be late to any function unless there was a good explanation. Meeting new people and finding out their personalities is another past time favorite of his. Never lie, cheat or steal from him or you will know it. If asked a question, be prepared for a simple and to the point answer if he has one. He is not one to beat around the bush just to make the person happy. If you don’t like the answer, then don’t ask it. Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2059 Category:Staff Category:Aurors Category:Hogwarts Category:Defense Against the Dark Arts Category:Professors Category:Half-Blood